T.U.F.F. Sister
Dudley: Kitty! I have problem! I must have day with my sister Diana! Kitty: And? Dudley: And? She was annoying me in my childhood! * when Dudley was 8 and Diana 6 * Diana: Dudley! You will coming to my tea party? Dudley: Sorry, i make only things to older kids! * Two years later * Diana: Dudley, you will coming to my tea party? Dudley: I havent time for yours kiddish things! Diana: * cry * * Back to present * Kitty: You cant be too rude to your younger sister! Dudley: And i was say how is ugly? Brakes, glasses... mom: * Is there, with Dudley´s sister Diana * Hi Dudley, you was dont see your sister long time ago! So there is! Diana: Hi Dudley! How are you? Dudley: No, i dont go to yours te... Greeting? So hello... Diana: So, you are secret agent? Cool! I havent any work... I cant find... * See Keswick * Wow, who is your cute colleague? Dudley: Who? Diana: That with glasses, white laboratory coat, orange shirt, black tie... Dudley: Of course, his name is Keswick! The Chief: So this is your sister? She isnt like on your album... Dudley: My album? That is private thing! The Chief: I was nothing say! Dudley: Anyway, what about braces and glasses? Diana: Finnaly, i havent metal on teeth and i can see pretty colors of world! Dudley: No, where are! Diana: And where are YOURS braces and glasses? Dudley: Oh, you right! The Chief: Agents, i have message a Snaptrap make a new inventory, what can grant wishes... I dont know what he can do with that! You must stop them! Diana: Who is Snaptrap? Villian? I can go with you? Dudley: Sorry, is very dangerous Keswick: A-And against our Ru-Ru-Rules! Diana: But, im not a child! Dudley: Sorry, but you know what happened in your childhood! * In past, some bully torture Diana * Diana: But... Dudley: Sorry, i will return, bye! Diana: He to me is not at all! * Sit to chair *. Keswick: Tha-Tha-That ok! Diana: Yes, but im his younger sister! He must have some time with his! * Meanwhile, in D.O.O.M * Snaptrap: I must find some great wish... Larry: What about take over a Petropolis? Snaptrap: Be quiet Larry... I know! Take over a Petropolis! Larry: That was my idea! Snaptrap: Do not think only of yourself! * Press some button and kick Larry to hole with shark *. So i wish... Kitty: Dont so fast, Snaptrap! Snaptrap: But, but, but whom have we here? Agent Puppy and Katswell! * Press button and traps Dudley and Kitty *. * Meanwhile in T.U.F.F * * Keswick and Diana play Ludo * Diana: Now you go! Keswick: O-ok! I ha-have five! Diana: Cool! * Nose * I dont know why, but i think Dudley is in danger! Keswick: That o-o-ok, agent Pup-Pup-Puppy is good agent! Diana: You right, i cant be nervous... but still, i have bad feeling! Keswick: Tha-tha-that ok... and who ends? Diana: You, you was have five! Keswick: Oh cou-cou-course! * Meanwhile in D.O.O.M * Dudley: Have some plan? Kitty: No... only if we were at least three! Dudley: But who is that " third "? Kitty: I dont know! Somebody! * Back to T.U.F.F * * Diana looking at photos * Diana: That is me like baby... with my big bro! Keswick, i know that Dudley is in danger, i must go! Keswick: Dont wo-worry! Oh, she is a-away! * Later in D.O.O.M * Kitty: Is in vain! Dudley: You was great partner, Kitty! Kitty: You too! Diana: * Come to D.O.O.M * Hi bro! So, that is that " Snaptrap ". So this will just not pass! Snaptrap: What do you want to do? Diana: I? Nothing! * Cast off Kitty and Dudley * Except cast of my brother! Dudley: Is against of rules, but thank you, you are great sister! Diana: So, thing to grant wish, right? And what about... IF YOU USED IT YOU? Dudley: Of course! Kitty: I wish to be Snaptrap in prison! Diana: And now, how Swaziland is said... But now seriosly, how is in Swaziland " no problems "? That ok! * Later in T.U.F.F * The Chief: Thank you Miss Puppy, how about work in our agency? Diana: No! Is very dangerous work! But thank you za proposal! Keswick: ´I was co-co-confused! You have grea-great instincts! Diana: Oh Keswick! * Hugh * So bye everybody! Dudley/Kitty/Keswick: Bye! Dudley: So, she isnt too bad... Why i never coming to her tea party? Kitty: That ok! Keswick: She was gre-gre-great friend! Dudley: Now... hey what is that mashine for grant wishes there? Kitty: And why beeping? Agents: Oh no! THE END Category:Fan fiction